Epi 16 New Family
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is episode to just to slow down the pace of the this series


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 16 "New Family"

It started when me and my wife were going for a private walk in the peaceful eastern caverns until we found a strange cave that looked like it was somehow shining! We went into it thinking we would find some kind of jewels or gold, but we found something better.

Theme song

When we went into the cave we found that it was covered in grass, moss and all kinds of vegetation and nature! We heard a slug chirping, but it wasn't any of ours, until we found a little slug that looked like a Vinedrill, but it had a little flower on its left ear and my scanner told me that it wasn't a Vinedrill, that it was a new species. We decided to call it a "Greenflower" slug) since we found it first in a green cave with flowers in it, plus it had a flower on its ear. Anna shot it so we could see what it did, but when we did, it didn't do anything, so we took it outside the cave to see if it made any difference and it did. When we shot it a second time whatever ground or wall it flew by, grass and vegetation grew making it a nature wonder! We headed back to the lab and our scientists confirmed that it was a new species, not yet discovered by anyone! I decided to give it to Anna as a present for our anniversary (April 15th) since she was such a loving wife to me for the whole year.

"If this is a new species, then maybe there are more!" I said. "And if there are then we will find them." I concluded. Me and Anna set up and went out to the western cavers to see if we could find anything new, but we couldn't find anything, until we fell through the ground into an underground tunnel! We heard a growling, but it was a small growl, never the less we loaded our blasters to be ready for whatever was making that sound. Once we found what it was, it was a slug that was also green, but a darker shade of green and it was very angry! It also had tiny visible veins on its arms and back which made it seem like a very strong slug like a Ramstone or something. I gave it my hand, which it growled at and tried to bite! I didn't hesitate, but gently gave it my hand again which made it confused and it began to calm down. It seemed calmer and weaker, but more gentle and it jumped onto my hand as a new addition to my arsenal. "I think I'll call you, Hulk, like the big green strong super hero in the Avengers, that ok with you?" I asked my new friend, it nodded its head.

We climbed to the top of the cave and shot it to see what it did, and surprisingly it was a serious Hulk! Every time we shot it got more angrier which made it bigger and stronger, just like the Hulk! "It looks like I gave you a good name Hulk." I chuckled. The joke calmed down Hulk and he began to laugh as well. I wondered what would happen in a duel with other slugs being shot at it. We would experiment later, like the Greenflower slug, we brought it to the laboratory and they told us that it was another new species! They also told us that every time that a slug would be fired at it, then it would get angrier and more powerful, but for it not to get too angry, because then it might even kill the other slinger! Anna decided to give me this one since I gave her the last one and because she was more about beauty and I was more about power (we knew each other very well by that time).

At the end of the day I declared that day, (August 27th) Annual Slug Day, which was a day for all the slugs of Slugterra to come to a grand celebration (slingers who owned the slugs were also invited) and enjoy their day of respect and fun at the party. This party was hosted at a different cavern every year, but the party was always the same huge size, no one was disappointed (except those who weren't allowed to come, those who didn't have slugs).

After the celebration, the next day I thought of another thing to discover, a new weapon for my friend Joseph for his birthday. I began to think of what kind of weapon to get him or to think of, then develop, but I couldn't really think of any. I asked Anna for some advice and she gave me the perfect idea. "Why don't you give him some kind of flying suit, like Iron Man?" she suggested. "Anna, that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" I proclaimed. I gave the idea to my scientists and they were very eager to try and develop such technology, but they told me that something like this would take time. When Joseph's birthday was only 3 days away then the scientists told me that they needed some type of extreme power source that needed to fit in the suit, but they couldn't make one. "I think I know where I can get one." I said. "Where?" they asked. "I'll get it for you, just have the suit ready for a test run." I told them.

I went to the Shadowclan and asked them if they that kind of power source. They told me that they did, but they would only give it to me if I would give them something in exchange. They didn't need slugs, blasters, arms, so what could I trade, but then I thought of food, a place to rest and relax. "What if I build you a secret home here in your caverns that you can eat, relax and be protected from the weather and things that you would be exposed to without that kind of protection?" I asked them. This really aroused their curiosity and they agreed on the deal, on the condition that only I would know where it was and that only I can build it, so I agreed. They gave me a small crystal which glowed and they told me that this was an undying power source that never die and never had to recharge. I thanked them and told them that I would meet them again at that location and begin the construction of their new home. My scientists were able to use the crystal to power the suit and on Joseph's birthday, he as thankful as he could be. The others asked if they could also have these suits, but I told them that only Joseph could have one and that we were only able to make one product.

The next day, when everyone was asleep, I took some supplies into a wagon and drove off to the cavern where I would build that home for the Shadowclan. They all appeared and helped me to build it and soon they had a hidden house which was camoflouged to the top of the cavern so no one would see it or touch it. The Shadowclan were very happy with their new home and thanked me dearly. The leader was so pleased, that he gave me another power crystal for another suit. I thanked the leader and went back to the palace before anyone even knew I was gone. The next day I showed my scientists the second crystal and ordered another suit to be made which two people could fit into (one and the bottom and one at the top). This one would be for Estera and Grace to use since we hadn't given them much attention or time to be heroes. The next day we tested it out and again it was successful, but then the team really started to complain and asked why a second one was made when I said we could only make one.

"Ok, ok, ok guys, the reason why we were able to make these suits was because the Shadowclan gave me these weird crystals that give infinite energy which was what the suits needed, but they only gave me two and said that those were the only two that I would get, so that's why we only made two. I'm sorry, if it was possible I would make a suit for each one of you, but we can't." I told them sadly. "If I see anyone of you going to the Shadowclan and asking or trying to force them to give you another crystal, then you will be kicked off the team and banished from this palace because I told them that I wouldn't ask them for any more ever and that's one of the only reasons why they gave the second one." I ordered. "Understood?" I asked them sternly. "Yes we all agree." They said annoyed and disappointed.

I could see the team that the team was angry with me, so I decided to make it up to them by giving each of them their own special day other than their birthday like the one I gave the slugs. This made the team very happy and then they were jolly and grateful with me rather than angry and jealous. I thanked them for accepting my gift and soon all was well with me and the team.

"Ask and it shall be given to you."


End file.
